


See the Signs

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Non-Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Daniel and Vala are tied up - but it's not a good thing. Warning: does not end with D/V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the Signs

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Do NOT read if you're a D/V shipper and can't stand anything that doesn't end in a happy resolution for them. This is my own, personal perspective on this relationship. I'm not a shipper by them and in fact, outside of "Unending" I don't think they could get together if Vala didn't "put down all her ammunition." She's got too much pain, but this is from Daniel's perspective...so it's going to be a little incomplete. Make sense? Inspired by "Sitting, Waiting, Wishing" by Jack Johnson. Great song. Anyone want to make a vid?_

Daniel Jackson was tied up again and someone had stepped on his glasses. Correction - _Vala_ had stepped on his glasses right after she had tried to make the mercenaries ("friends") believe he was trying to dupe them. Jack had told him to get LASIK already, but Daniel didn't want to be without his eyes for too long and there was some secret part of him that was terrified that he would go blind. Considering the situation, he gave some weight to reconsidering his private fears.

"Well, this would be a lot kinkier if one of us weren't tied up. Preferably me, I think I'm rather good at the whole power thing but I'm okay with a little subbing on occasion. I did get the terminology right? I read it on one of those internet spider webs," the offending woman commented and he heard her grunt as she tried to the strength of her own restraints.

"I want to know why the hell you told them I was pulling a fast one on them. Can't you ever stick with a plan?" he hissed. Daniel had already strained and honestly didn't see the point. They had back-up...somewhere. Vala hadn't quite done what she was supposed to.

She humphed. "I thought we could get a better deal. How was I supposed to know they were going to tie us up and throw us in a musty old hut?"

"I don't know. Maybe because that's what happens to me whenever I go somewhere with you?" he groused. "Hell, last time when it happened to Cam, it was you who'd cuffed him!"

"He probably would have had sex with me if I'd asked."

"Oh please," he muttered and wished he could see something other than, well, nothing. There wasn't enough light for him even to make out shadows.

"You had your chance when I tried to take your ship. Remember? You could have just taken my clothes off, had spectacular sex, and then I would have dropped you off at a planet with a Stargate. Excellent sex is hard to come by."

Daniel pressed his lips together and searched for the tiny voice of reason and calm that he had learned over the years. These were the moments when he wondered if his uncle had been right - that he was gullible and naive. He'd been around the block, he'd seen so much deception, and still, he kept trying to believe that somewhere deep down everyone had something worth saving. Even irritating women who kept making jokes about his manhood.

The center that he was aching for kept itself out of reach. Vala wasn't irredeemable. She was just annoying. He would get to the precipice where he thought that finally she was being herself, but then it would disappear like sand through his fingers. Even now she prattled on about the lovers she'd had as though she were flaunting them in front of him.

"I don't care," he blurted out, the shock from his own confession bleeding through. "Fuck whoever you want, whatever you want because I don't care!"

Silence. Blessed silence. He closed his eyes and reveled in the black. It stayed like that for a long time and then he thought he heard a slight sniffle. A thing, brilliant wedge of guilt drove itself into his soul and Daniel opened his mouth to apologize.

The door burst open and Cam's voice came through clear and strong.

"I should have known you two would be tied up."

A few cracks and snickers later, he was free. A pair of glasses was pressed into his hands and he slipped them on. Sparing a glance at Vala, he was going to attempt to reconcile, but she was already hanging over Lieutenant Erickson purring thanks into the young man's ear. Daniel frowned.

"Daniel, you okay?" Sam asked, handing him a canteen.

He took a sip and then handed it back. "I'm just a fool, Sam. That's all. But yeah, I think I'm going to be okay."

Then he was out the door before Vala had a chance to notice he'd even gone.

The End.


End file.
